


Emma Swan and the Curse-breaking Cock

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Regina, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Crack, Crack Treated Smuttily, Deep Throating, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Emma Swan, Dom/sub Play, Emma Swan Has a Penis, F/F, Large Cock, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Out of Character Emma Swan, Out of Character Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Pet Play, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Top Emma Swan, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, almost literally, the word cock is used too many times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In another world, Emma Swan being the Saviour entails a very different sort of saving from what your typical fairy tale might involve.Instead, this twisted tale reads a lot more like a bad porno, but Emma is certainly not complaining.akaEmma breaks the curse by quite literally fucking Regina into submission.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 33
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the truly cracky (and smutty) result of trying to mix supersub!cockslut!regina fit the canon plot somehow...
> 
> P.S: This should be obvious, seeing as its cracky smut, but everyone is super OOC, the consent is questionable and the D/S dynamics are very unhealthy and misrepresented. So, don’t take it seriously

Emma Swan has a superpower of sorts.

It’s hard to describe, but put simply, she can immediately tell when someone is a top or a bottom, and when she first sees Regina Mills, in all her red-lipped, tight dressed glory, her superpower rings out loud and clear. 

Regina is most definitely one hundred percent a  _ bottom _ , and quite possibly the most submissive one she’s ever met yet. 

Though she hides it well with power suits and bitchy remarks, Emma can easily tell a slut from a mile away, and it’s immediately clear to her that the woman is actually just a submissive little cock slut deep down. 

It doesn’t take long for her to confirm it’s true, either.

Still half-asleep and horny from the wet dream she was having, Emma distractedly answers the knocking at her door, forgetting that she typically sleeps entirely in the nude.

Regina stares, her dark red mouth agape in shock and awe, as she takes in the sight of Emma in all her naked glory. There are perky breasts with its pale pink nipples begging to be sucked on, and her washboard abs that ripple temptingly with every movement. But most of all, there is the  _ monster _ of a  _ cock _ , standing tall and thick and proud, between her toned legs. 

The basket in her hands drops to the floor, the apples rolling onto the ground, all of it utterly forgotten in the face of such a magnificently crafted penis. 

It is bright red, with a wonderfully thick fat head that she yearns to kiss. Quite visibly throbbing, it looks almost painfully hard. Regina is transfixed, like a moth to a flame, like a slut to a cock. Her mouth is still hanging wide open, and she’s quite literally drooling at the sight. 

Emma can just imagine her licking her cock like a little girl with a lollipop, and the cock in question throbs eagerly at the image. 

“Cock got your tongue?” She asks teasingly.

The question startles Regina out of her lustful daze for a moment. She slowly drags her eyes away from said cock to the blonde’s face, which is staring all too smugly at her. It should irritate her, that all too knowing smirk, but Regina has to admit, in this case, Emma has a right to be smug. It is a truly impressive cock, after all. 

It feels a little like she’s been beaten upside the head with that cock, because it’s hard to think of anything else except the thought of it inside her mouth and cunt and ass. Her entire body shudders pleasurably at the thought of being filled so thoroughly. 

“ _ Cock… _ ” She murmurs distractedly, hardly hearing or thinking of anything else as she licks her lips unconsciously. It’s impossible to stop herself from drooling now, and it’s not the only part of her dripping with need, as her underwear grows damp from her cunt’s eagerness. 

There’s a glazed look in her eyes, and to Emma’s eyes, she looks very much like a young deer caught in the hunter’s sights. Well, she’s never been a particularly patient hunter. It’s time for her to pounce on her poor little prey, she thinks. 

Emma smirks, and in one smooth movement, she slams the door shut and traps Regina between the wooden door and her naked body.

Stunned by the action, Regina has no defense at all. She feels so very small and soft and pliant, against the blonde’s rock hard body. As the even harder cock presses against her side, she shivers, feeling feverish with need. Her pussy throbs. 

“ _ Stop… _ ” She breathes out weakly, feeling lost and confused. 

The feeble protest slips from her mouth, some remnant of her old self telling her to regain control before it’s too late. But it’s a pathetic little lie, one that is quickly swallowed by Emma’s mouth. 

There are no more protests after that.

Emma’s tongue is swirling, devouring her, and she is all too happy to be eaten whole. When the blonde finally pulls away, they are both breathing heavily. Regina is completely lost to lust, and ready to do whatever the other woman wants, if it means she’ll get that beautiful cock inside her. 

“Down on your knees, slut.” Emma barks at her roughly, eyes dark and heavy with arousal. 

Regina doesn’t even think to disobey, because she is truly Emma’s obedient slut now. When she drops to the floor, it’s done so quickly, she feels a banging pain at her knees. 

“ _ Good girl _ ,” Emma says, and any pain in her knees washes away immediately as Regina preens at the praise. “Now,  _ worship _ my cock with your mouth.” 

She takes her new master’s command quite seriously, and she handles the godlike cock with careful hands, as though she is handling a great treasure. Her eyes are certainly wide with enough awe to make it seem like it is so. Emma’s dick is so big that they barely fit in her hands. It feels more like the cock of a  _ god _ than a mere human, so worshipping it makes perfect sense. 

With the devout supplication of a new convert, Regina begins her duties with earnestness. She places her tongue at the bulbous head, takes her first taste of the sweet flesh offered before her, and swallows the milky white precum leaking from its tip with worshipful glee. It is a delicious appetizer for what is to  _ come _ . She cannot wait to swallow all of her god’s precious offerings, to feel its salty taste on her tongue and its weight in her belly. 

She licks eagerly at the cock like it is the sweetest lollipop, leaving trails of red lipstick in her wake. But soon, it is not enough to simply lick away as though this incredible dick was just a common treat to her. Every single moment it is not in her mouth feels like a wasted one. 

Quickly, Regina decides proper worship requires her mouth to be filled with the  _ entirety _ of Emma’s godlike cock. 

Despite her resolve, it’s a struggle at first. The cock is so very big and her mouth so very small in comparison. It takes only a few inches of the thick cock for Regina to hit her gag reflex. She flails around desperately, trying and failing to take in more. Tears spring in her eyes, and she makes a noise of distress at all the many inches of cock that are left outside of her poor throat. 

Emma is such a kind god though. At the sight of her worshipper’s failure, she is quick to help her out. Soon, she has her hands in dark hair, grabbing tightly onto the locks as she guides her cock deeper inside Regina’s red eager mouth. There’s a gagging noise as the poor slut chokes on her thick rod, her throat still too tight to take it all. 

“Relax your throat and widen your mouth, you stupid whore,” she orders imperiously, and Regina has no choice but to obey, as she desperately tries to please her new master. “I will fuck you regardless, because your throat is nothing but my pretty little cock sleeve now.” 

A god keeps true to her word, and she quickly starts to thrust. More and more of her cock is steadily slipping down Regina’s throat until the entirety of her monstrous dick is safely inside, and her equally large balls are slapping against the dumb slut’s chin. It’s quite an incredible sight, and Emma marvels at the contour of her cock bulging out from the delicate throat in her grasp. 

There are tears in Regina’s eyes, and her pretty face is bright red and sweaty with exertion, as she struggles through her master’s harsh fucking. She’s drooling quite inelegantly, and there’s even some snot leaking from her nose as she struggles to breathe with Emma’s cock trapped in her throat. There is no escape, not with the strong hands in her hair trapping her in place. But even if she could escape, there is nowhere else she’d rather be. 

Though it is a thoroughly painful and humiliating experience, it’s exactly what a dumb slut like her deserves for failing her new master, for failing to properly worship her cock, as she should. She is a bad little girl, and she must be punished, after all. 

Like the good girl she wants to be, she tries to accept her punishment with as much dignity as a dirty dumb slut like her could muster. She gives herself to the sensations completely, mind going blank, until her body is nothing but a puppet to be handled by her master, and her throat little more than a cock sleeve to be fucked, just as her master orders. 

Soon enough, as though rewarding her for her supplication, the harsh pain begins to morph into sweet pleasure. She feels as though she is floating on a cloud. Her cunt throbs with desperate need, wetness gushing down to her thighs. She’s never felt so  _ full _ before. There are more tears in her eyes, this time from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Regina comes then, with her sopping pussy twitching wildly but still untouched, all her pleasure just from getting fucked in the throat like the greedy dirty fucktoy she is. Her throat tightens, in reflex, and suddenly, her master is following her into the abyss, making her feel so very proud for being a good cock sleeve. 

When Emma comes, a waterfall of semen gushes out, marking the insides of her throat and shooting web after web of precious cum into her waiting belly. But because the cock is lodged so deep inside her throat, Regina doesn’t get to taste a single drop of it, a fact she laments intensely. She whines wordlessly, trying to get Emma to understand the horror of this oversight. 

Thankfully, Emma seems to know her slut’s needs well, and she pulls out, just in time to send a last few spurts of milky cum onto Regina’s eager tongue, who relishes in the salty taste with worshipful glee. Emma smiles in amusement at the sight, and sends one final rope of cum across her pretty little whore’s utterly wrecked face. 

Though Regina is still fully dressed, her clothes are all rather rumpled, and her knees are bruised and bleeding slightly from kneeling on the ground for so long, and getting dragged along the carpet from Emma’s brutal fucking. Her dark locks are a mess and plastered to her face thanks to the sweat, and her lips are bruised, remnants of her red lipstick mixed with the saliva that had spilled from her mouth. There’s a prominent streak of milky cum across her cheek and nose, which Regina is eagerly trying to lap up, like it is water in a desert. 

Regina looks so beautifully destroyed, like the submissive little cock slut Emma knew her to be inside. Like the greedy slut she is, Regina is already staring at her again with her big brown eyes, wordlessly begging for more cock. Emma licks her lips eagerly at the thought, her cock already twitching a little again, at the thought of round two. 

Emma loves her superpower, and she loves submissive little cock sluts like Regina most of all. 

-

Outside, for the first time in twenty-eight years, the clock-tower begins to tick again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags please. It’s an ooc smutty crack mess so pls dont @ me i know its ridiculous

“More cock, please, master,” Regina asks her in a soft thin voice, like a poor little orphan pleading for second helpings of porridge. Her voice is raw and hoarse thanks to the brutal throat fucking but the words are clear. What an insatiable little slut she is, still so greedy for cock even after the generous fucking she’s already received. 

Despite the no doubt painful bruises, she remains submissively on her knees, as she begs desperately for Emma’s cock with wide lust-blown eyes. The blonde cannot help but smirk at such a beautiful sight, especially at how much it is a far cry from the proud, bitchy mayor who’d first tried to run her out of this town, not one day ago. How quickly the tables turn. But then, she’d known the moment she’d seen her, that this was inside Regina all along. 

When her slut begs so sweetly like this, showing her true submissive colors, she cannot help but give into her spoiled slut’s needs. Besides, she’ll certainly enjoy this too.

“Take off your clothes.” Emma orders. After fucking her slutty throat raw, she wants to play with the rest of her fucktoy’s body now. 

She wants to bite into the sweet tan flesh and mark her teeth on the soft skin. She wants to see her sloppy pink cunt gasping for her cock, and to have her tight little asshole destroyed and leaking cum for days. She plans to drench her in cum, from the inside to the outside, from every hole to every inch of skin, until she smells like Emma constantly. Her eyes darken at the thought, and spur her slut into action. 

Regina hurries to obey her god’s commands, but she is slow and stupid with lust. Her fingers are clumsy, and she fumbles with the buttons on her shirt like a newborn fawn unfamiliar with her own body. She tries and fails to succeed, again and again, brows furrowed in frustrated confusion. 

After a few moments of watching in amusement as her new pet tries and fails at this most basic task, Emma loses patience with the dumb slut and takes action herself. With one quick motion, she roughly rips at the blouse, buttons flying off and landing god knows where. Long strips of naked skin are now visible, but her breasts are still contained by a dark red lacy bra. 

Instead of getting angry at her expensive clothing getting ripped and torn, Regina only stares at her with grateful admiration. With wide eyes, she sighs in girlish awe, “Thank you, master. You’re so very kind and big and strong.” 

“Of course, I am, whore.” Emma smirks smugly, holding herself up with the easy confidence of a born alpha, the kind such a submissive little girl like the one before her can only pretend to have. “I am your master, after all.”

Like a good master, she needs to discipline her stupid whore properly when she disobeys. While they are pretty little words from a pretty little slut, she knows better than to let any slut, even one as pretty as Regina, get away with disobeying her commands like this. She wouldn’t want to spoil her slut too much, after all. 

So, despite her amusement, she delivers a harsh slap across Regina’s face, one that would’ve sent her tumbling down to the floor, if her other hand had not grabbed the whore’s hair first and held her in place. She’s a good master, and she doesn’t want her pet to smash her head against the floor, after all. 

As it stands, there’s a bright red mark from where she’d slapped her. 

“I told you to take your clothes off yourself, you dumb cunt.” Emma reminds her slut with a deep frown. “How dare you make your master do the work for you?”

“I’m so sorry, master,” Regina hurries to apologize as she lowers her eyes in shame. The pain at her cheek is nothing compared to the pain of disappointing her master. “Please, give me another chance!” 

Emma stays silent for a moment, enjoying the way Regina squirms anxiously as she awaits a response, before she tells her firmly, “Don’t fail me again, slut.”

Regina nods earnestly, and she quickly sets to work again. Now properly motivated and with most of the hard work over, she is able to quickly remove her torn shirt herself. 

But it does not take long for the stupid whore to reach another stumbling block, and it takes her more than a few tries to unclasp her bra. As her clumsy failures continue on, her panic builds, and make her movements even clumsier. It all culminates in tears leaking from her big doe eyes. 

First, she can’t properly worship her master’s cock with her throat, and now she can’t even take off her own clothes. Regina is such a useless slut, and she is terrified Emma will leave her for a better one. Surely, a master with such a magnificent cock has sluts lining up on the streets just to get a taste of those powerful thrusts. 

“Master, I’m so sorry,” she says hurriedly, trembling like a leaf as she admits brokenly, “I’m such a stupid slut. I can’t do anything right.” 

As Regina continues to cry big fat tears of shame, Emma takes pity on her. Clearly she was expecting too much from such a simple stupid slut. Shaking her head, she tells her bluntly, “No, you can’t. You’re just a stupid little cock slut, after all.”

Regina flinches at the words, looking down fearfully as she expects her new master to throw her away now that she knows what a slow, useless little slut she is. It’s what she deserves. 

But instead, Emma smiles, a kindly forgiving god, as she says, “As your master, I’m going to need to train you to be a better slut now.”

Despite these words, Regina barely dares to hope it is true. Before she can even gather up her courage to ask, Emma is already springing into action, free of the endless insecurities and self-doubt that plague the broken girl on the floor. 

She has the bra off her in seconds, her skillful fingers easily unclasping the chain on the back even without seeing it. Her full breasts are now out in the open, her dusky nipples hard and ready. Emma drinks in the sight with a pleased hum. Regina quickly shows off her ample breasts when she hears the soft sound, tits bouncing briefly in her excitement as she arches her back, eager to please her new master as best as she can after all her failures. 

It’s a pathetically transparent attempt but Emma appreciates the effort. Her new slut may need a lot of training, but she is such a pretty little thing, it is worth the extra effort. Besides, the training is an enjoyable experience in its own way. 

This time, she doesn’t bother to make the slut do any more hard tasks, and she strips Regina herself. Her skirt is quickly slipped off as well, as she easily finds and lowers the zipper, and guides her slut’s bruised legs out of the fabric. The matching red lacy panties are soaked through from her previous orgasm, and it is an exceedingly simple task to rip the thing apart with her bare hands. 

Though a brutal fucking on the dirty floor is what the little failure deserves, it’s not exactly the most comfortable position for Emma either, not in the tight space of this room. Perhaps when they’re in the mayoral mansion instead, where there’s more than enough space, she’ll fuck this slut like she deserves. 

So instead, she picks the slut up from the floor like a disobedient house cat, earning a startled and quite ungainly yelp from Regina at the sudden change in elevation. It’s easy enough to do, because she’s a tiny little thing anyway, and Emma is stronger than she looks. Aside from the initial surprise, her slut is still and obedient in her arms. 

Her own naked body comes into full contact with the smooth slick expanse of skin, and her cock accidentally brushes against the soft curve of her ass as she carries Regina in her arms. Her cock twitches at the thought of entering such a dirty tight hole. But she still has a sloppy pussy to try out first. There’s an order to these things, after all

For now, Emma drops the slut onto her bed, and climbs atop her, staring at her now bare form. With her master’s help, Regina is now naked as the day she was born, the most natural state for a slut like her. Like a true-born slut, she is already spreading her legs instinctively for her master, showing off her pretty pink pussy to its new owner. Clearly, her slut is eager to make up for her failures. 

It’s not a bad attempt either. Her pussy is perfectly waxed and free of hair, which makes it especially easy to see the way it is opening up to her, like a flower ready to be plucked, a hole so very ready to be filled. As she expected, her slut’s greedy little cunt is so very wet and shiny, and the clit is already engorged and peeking out from its hood. Her slut is wordlessly begging for her cock, as the tight pink hole clenches and unclenches desperately around air. 

Emma hardly needs any more motivation. Her cock has grown already hard again, ready for another brutal fucking. Regina’s eyes are wide and hopeful with anticipation. She whimpers, biting her lip to keep from begging again, hardly daring to voice her needs, not when her master is already being so generous with a useless slut like her. 

Of course, once again, her master knows exactly what she needs. Emma’s monstrous cock is in her hand, but only to guide it into its proper place by her slut’s leaking pussy. The thick wide head brushes against her clit, and makes her shudder pleasure, before stopping at her wet pussy lips. She has only a moment to think of how big Emma is, for a small flash of anxiety at how it will even fit inside her, before her master is rearing back and then slamming her cock into her tiny too tight cunt with a loud pop. 

Regina screams, surprise and pain intermingling, as she instinctively tries to get away. But there’s nowhere to go, with Emma’s rock hard body pinning her in place, and her cock thrusting ever deeper inside her. 

Meanwhile, Emma grunts with effort, the tight cunt creating so much incredible pressure on her cock she nearly comes then and there, but she’s got far more control than that, far more control than the stupid slut squirming underneath her. Though she wants to enjoy fucking her pretty little cock sleeve, she needs to be a good master and punish the stupid bitch for trying to get away from the cock she’s been begging for this whole time. What a spoiled little cunt, she is. 

There’s another harsh slap to Regina’s face, one that has her gasping again, tears springing in her eyes. It creates another bright red mark on her other cheek, and Emma likes how nicely it matches. 

“Bad slut,” Emma scolds her harshly, and the words have the poor slut cringing almost as much as the slap.“How dare you pull away from the cock you’ve been begging so greedily for?”

“I’m s-sorry…” she stutters out with big watery eyes as she admits in a breathless whisper, “Hurts…”

“Is my cock too big for you, slut?” Emma asks, with another harsh thrust that has Regina whimpering. She’s so dizzy from all the sensations, her tongue feels too heavy in her mouth, and she can barely speak, “Cock… so big…” 

It’s so big and so thick and she feels like an overstretched glove that will burst at any second. For the first time in her life in forever, she feels so, so full. Despite the pain, she is beginning to feel stirrings of pleasure too, especially when her master’s cock hits just the right spot inside her, making her cry out. 

“Do you not want my cock in your cunt?” Emma asks her, knowing the true answer in the way the slutty pussy is gushing all over her cock and making her every thrust easier than the last. Still, she wants her stupid slut to say it, to remember who is the master here. 

“No… yess… cock, please,” Regina mumbles, so lost and confused she hardly knows what she is saying anymore. After the shock of the initial painful intrusion has passed, she can feel the pleasure again, and it feels so very good to have her master’s thick hard cock scraping against her pussy’s inner walls. 

Emma is hardly going to accept such a pathetic answer, so she says, with a sharp glint in her eyes, “Hmph, if you’re going to be so ungrateful, perhaps I should take my cock elsewhere.” 

It’s Regina’s worst fear come to life, her master leaving her stupid useless pussy for a better one, and she starts to sob again, whimpering incoherently, “Nonono.”

Though Emma is largely just teasing—she has no plans to leave without using this slutty pussy to its fullest—the stupid whore doesn’t know that. So, when Emma begins to pull out her cock, mostly just so she can slam it back in even harder, Regina misinterprets the action, and her eyes grow wide with panic, immediately crying out, “Please, no!” 

She tightens her pussy desperately against the cock, trying to keep it in place. Emma grunts at the action. Perhaps her stupid fucktoy is more useful than she seems. Despite the sweat dripping down her brow, her tone is light and controlled, as she teases her slut, “No? So you want my big, hard cock inside your useless cunt, after all?”

“Yes!” She cries out, voice low and hoarse, and a desperate whine quickly follows. She’s slick with sweat and her eyes are dark as night and glassy, a wild animal lost to her lust. “Please, master…” 

“I’ll be a good girl.” The promise falls easily from her mouth. Too easily, perhaps. How many other masters does her pretty little slut have? Whoever they are, Emma is more than confident that her cock beats them all. Now that she’s had a taste of this dumb slut’s eager mouth and even more eager pussy, she won’t be giving it up so quickly.

“You are a stupid failure of a slut, but you have a beautifully tight cunt.” She scolds and praises in a single sentence, taking extra pleasure in the way her slut hangs on her every word, wilting with the criticism and glowing with the praise. 

“Your cunt, master,” Regina promises, and the submission pleases her enough she gives both of slut’s breasts a quick bite, marking her as hers. 

Her salty skin is sweet on her tongue, and she loves to see the tan skin turn purple under her attention. Regina moans loudly, and eagerly offers up more of her body to her master’s expert mouth. She wants the world to see that she is all hers. Breathing heavily, she tells her, “All yours, master. My body is yours.” 

“That’s right, my good little slut.” Emma tells her, smiling in approval. “Every part of you is mine, especially your pretty little pussy.” 

The words come with a quick, sharp swat to her slut’s engorged clit, that has Regina screaming in ecstasy as she comes instantly. As her pussy clenches tightly around Emma’s thick rod in her climax, she comes as well. With a grunt, her balls tighten just before spraying ropes of hot thick cum all over her slut’s eager cunt. Each streak of cum has Regina shuddering, and she quickly climbs into another orgasm, just from 

the feeling of Emma’s cum inside her, like a good little slut. 

Feeling her balls emptied so thoroughly, Emma smiles, sated and pleased enough with her slut to praise her. “Good job, my slut.” 

“Your slut,” Regina agrees happily, a dumb dopey smile on her face. She is so very thankful that her master is kind and generous and willing to keep a stupid useless slut like her. 

-

In the hospital, the man formerly known as Prince Charming begins to wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this, so I didn’t post it yet but I’ve had this lying around for a while now w/o touching it and figured i may as well post it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> more tags added as i go


End file.
